


Think About It

by bluejorts



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Ayyyyyyyyyy, M/M, Praise Kink, and lorael fucks sam, basically lmao, but lorael paris knows differently, gabriel is lorael in this analogy, poooooooorrrrrrrnnnnnnn, sam doesn't believe he's worth it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5369519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejorts/pseuds/bluejorts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel can read minds, Sam has a mild panic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Think About It

Archangels can read minds. Sam really wished someone had told him that before Gabriel happened.

Gabriel just occasionally appeared in the bunker, his only intention being to annoy Sam. Sam had no idea how he got in without them noticing. The way the bunker was, at least three different alarms would have gone off the minute he entered the door. But they hadn't. Which was weird and if Sam was honest slightly worrying.

Sam didn't even notice him until he heard a loud thump and a satisfied (and kind of hot) groan.

He didn't need to turn around to know what the winged idiot was doing.

"Gabriel, get off my bed."

"Nah."

Lovely, such a well thought out, perfectly worded response. He did turn around at this. Gabriel was lying across his bed, legs hanging off one end, head off the other. His chest was rising and falling with breaths he didn't need to be taking. He looked kinda cute, Sam thought.

"You need a bigger bed." Okay nope. All illusions of cuteness gone, back to being a pain in the ass.

"You're not meant to lie on it like that, idiot."

"I know that. You still need a bigger bed. I mean look at you, No way do you fit in a regular bed!" Gabriel sulked, rolling over in a fluid motion that bordered on being catlike. "I'm bored."

"Go be bored somewhere else."

"But it's so  _boring_ everywhere else!"

Sam's head was beginning to hurt. He couldn't be bothered to argue the logic there.

"Well, what's gonna stop you being bored?"

Gabriel's eyes lit up and he jumped probably two feet into the air from lying to land in a sitting position at the head of the bed, legs spread out in front of him (and shoes on Sam's blankets, awesome). Oh shit. What had Sam gotten himself into? And more importantly; how could he get himself out of it?

"Movie." The archangel declared.

Okay. There was only one problem. Where were they going to see this movie? Sam was not sure he wanted to spend two hours in a cinema with Gabriel - especially if the angel got to the candy bar beforehand. And the bunker had no TV's.

Just as Sam thought that, a TV appeared, hovering in the air at the end of the bed. Right. Of course.

"C'mon Sammy!"

"What?"

"Come watch a movie with me."

Oh no, no way. Sam was not being forced into watching whatever absolute crap Gabriel wanted him to when he could be actually finally reading Game of Thrones.

"I'll pass."

"No, you won't." Gabriel snapped his fingers, and, of course, Sam was on the bed. Almost off the bed really, because it was too small for them both.

"Goddamn it Gabriel!" Sam yelled, beginning to go from sarcastically irritated to full on pissed off.

"Don't use my dad's name in vain." Gabriel scolded playfully. He snapped again and the TV came on, at the beginning of some film Sam had never seen.

Gabriel apparently was happy with the choice, as he made a satisfied noise and got into a more comfortable position... pushing Sam off the bed in the process. Sam let out a string of curses and felt his arm hit the table.

"Sammy! Language!" Gabriel chided. He was smirking, Sam could hear it. The smug son of a bitch.

Sam stood up, adjusted his shirt and his dignity, and got back on to the bed. It seemed bigger, but he refused to comment. He sat down and crossed his arms over his chest, focusing on the movie and ignoring everything Gabriel was doing beside him; or trying to. The angel was fidgeting around, Sam kept his eyes on the TV.

Gabriel huffed and lifted Sam's arm up, ignoring Sam's protests. He was pinned down by Gabriel's arm over his chest as the angel tucked his head into Sam's armpit and curled into his side.

"Gabriel, what the fuck are you doing?"

"Getting comfortable." Gabriel announced, as if it was obvious. Sam sighed and rolled his eyes and did not feel his heart jump in his chest as Gabriel's hand settled on his hip. Nope, that never happened.

"Of course." He muttered under his breath.

Everything seemed to be going alright, Sam was finally focused on the movie and he was actually enjoying it. Then Gabriel started purring.

It was kind of a soft sigh crossed with a moan that did weird things to Sam's stomach. Sam was going to ask what the hell he was doing when he realized that the hand he had around Gabriel was on Gabriel's side, running up and down absent-mindedly.

He should have stopped, that was the right thing to do. To stop stroking the archangel and pretend nothing had ever happened. But Sam really wasn't known for doing the right thing. He paid no attention to the film any more, but to Gabriel's noises and movements. He slipped his fingers under Gabriel's shirt, heart quickening in his chest and breath catching, he spidered his fingers up and down the soft skin of the angel's side. Gabriel sighed and nuzzled into Sam's neck. He felt Gabriel's eyelashes flutter closed and warm puffs of breath as the angel hummed happily.

Sam smiled. He realised this would all come back to bite him in the ass at some point but for now? He was actually kinda happy with his situation. He looked at the positives. His bed was bigger; he had a cute archangel at his side who was probably part cat; said archangel had just made a bowl of warm popcorn and cold bottles of coke appear; and Dean was asleep in his own room.

He pressed his fingers into the soft, pliant flesh just above Gabriel's pelvis and beside his spine, kneading slightly. The angel full on purred this time, arching his back into Sam's hand and everything. Sam looked at him out of the corner of his eye. His eyes were shut contentedly and he wore a lazy smile that really suit him.

"I get it, I'm cute. Stop thinking so loud."

Shit. Sam nearly fell off the bed a second time scrambling up to look Gabriel in the eye from a distance.

"What the fuck?"

"What?"

"You can read my mind? You've been reading my mind?" He gaped.

Gabriel grinned and nodded. "Whenever anyone thinks about me I get a little niggling in the back of my brain, only in your case I actually listen."

Sam glared. "And you didn't even think to ask first?"

The angel shrugged. "No I did not. Now get back here, I was comfortable."

"Dude! You're reading my mind!"

"Yes. I'm reading your mind. No. I will not stop reading your mind. What if you get hurt or need me? How will I know?"

"I won't need you." Sam announced indignantly. But some part of his mind was flattered and he blushed like a schoolgirl with a crush at the thought that Gabriel actually cared.

"Sure you won't, big boy." Gabriel smirked. He was suddenly further down the bed and he lay down backwards. Sam watched as he rolled over onto his front and then backwards over himself in an impossible movement so that he was facing Sam, Cheshire Cat grin on his lips. "Now get back here before I have to tie you up. Not that I'd mind."

Sam scowled but sat down at the head of the bed again, as far away from Gabriel as possible.

He tried to focus on the film, he really did. But he kept getting distracted. Finally, he just blurted out his thoughts, even knowing Gabriel would have already heard them.

"It would have been nice of you to ask before barging into my head, y'know."   
Gabriel sighed and jumped into the air, doing a pirouette into a cross legged sitting position, facing Sam mid-air. Before he landed Sam braced himself for the imminent bounce, but the angel slowed himself to falling like a leaf and landed light as a feather, cheeky grin on his lips. He was showing off; Sam knew he was showing off, Gabriel knew that Sam knew that he was showing off, and yet he continued to show off.

"Sammy Winchester, would you please allow me to intrude on your thoughts about myself?" He asked, straight faced. There was a twinkle in his eyes though that Sam didn't miss. It was surprisingly endearing. Sam weighed up the pros and cons. On the one hand Gabriel was a massive prick who would probably still not stop bothering Sam or playing around with him; on the other, he was useful, he could help them with research, and honestly? Sam could think of worse people to be in his head. "Aww Sammy I'm flattered." Gabriel smirked. He put his chin in his hands and rested his elbows on his knees, staring up at Sam with that stupid grin on his face. Sam wanted to kiss it off him.

As he thought that, the grin itself widened and Gabriel's eyebrows raised, as if surprised. Sam felt his face turn red.

"Yes." He muttered.

"What was that Samsquatch?" Gabriel teased.

Sam rolled his eyes. Gabriel knew full well what he'd just said, he was just gonna be a dick about it, like always.

The angel pulled an offended face. "I'm wounded Sammy! I really am. Now, what were you saying?"

Sam sighed. "Yes, Gabriel. You obnoxious prick. You're allowed in my head when I think about you."

"Even at night?"

Oh shit. Sam's entire face flamed. Oh fuck. Surely he couldn't hear dreams.

Gabriel waggled his eyebrows. "'Fraid so Sammy wammy."

"Oh fuck." Sam groaned, letting himself fall backwards. Luckily, Gabriel had moved him away from the headboard.

"Was that a request?" Gabriel purred.

Sam was too busy freaking out to answer. Oh fuck. How the fuck was he meant to explain. I mean, having wet dreams was normal, but wet dreams about his friends? Fuck. Gabriel must have thought he was such a creep.

"Hey, woah. It's okay." The angel said, sounding shockingly sincere. Sam felt a hesitant hand on his calf. "Hell, it's better than okay."

Sam laughed, relieved and curious. He felt the hand move from calf to thigh and another join it from the other side, he almost panicked until he realised it was just Gabriel. He felt the bed dip either side of his feet and a warm presence above them. The hands and presence moved up the bed and himself until Gabriel's face appeared over his.

"It's much,  _much_  better than okay." Gabriel growled. Sam's breath caught and he felt slightly dizzy as all the blood in his body was drawn to his crotch, where Gabriel's own was currently hovering.

The angel smiled wickedly and lowered his body into Sam's. They were pressed together, nose to chin, chest to lower chest.

Gabriel chuckled. "If you don't stop pointing out my height I'm gonna have to punish you." He warned.

"Not my fault you're short." Sam murmured. At this Gabriel laughed darkly and ground down hard onto Sam.

The human bit back a groan and could feel that he wasn't the only one affected by the proximity. But Gabriel didn't stop, he continued to grind onto Sam until the hunter couldn't hold back his noises. He whimpered and bit his lip, eyes fluttering closed.

"Well, I'd consider you punished. If you don't mind, this is my favourite movie." Gabriel made to get up but Sam lunged and forced their mouths together, holding Gabriel to him by his shirt. The angel laughed, surprised, and hungrily kissed back, nipping at Sam's lips playfully. He pushed Sam down on the bed and Sam's only thoughts were that there was way too much clothing between them and that there was no way he was letting Gabriel tease him like that.   
The angel laughed against his lips and pulled away slightly. Sam moaned in protest but forced his eyes open so he could glare at the angel. Gabriel's face was flushed, his pupils blown and lips pink, shiny and swollen. Sam's heart skipped a beat and he forgot to breathe.

"Not that I wasn't loving that, Sammo, but that shirt has to come off." Gabriel growled. Sam grinned and pulled Gabriel in for one last kiss, dirty despite being so short. He pulled away and brought Gabriel's lip with him, sucking it into his mouth for a moment before allowing the kiss to end.

Then Gabriel hopped off him, literally jumping to the side and landing on his knees gently on the bed. Sam sat up and pulled his t-shirt off as he did. He threw it to the floor, telling himself he'd pick it up later, and unbuckled his belt. Gabriel had apparently decided his trousers were taking too long to come off and picked Sam up with one hand, holding him by the small of his back. Sam let out a yelp and an exclamation asking what exactly the fuck Gabriel thought he was doing but the angel ignored both. He used his other hand to somehow undo the buttons of Sam's jeans and pulled them down and off. That should have been impossible, but Gabriel didn't seem to care about possibilities.

Before Sam could say anything Gabriel dropped him back onto the bed, not gently or anything, and so suddenly that Sam let out a startled yelp and flailed mid-air.

"Fuck you!" Sam barked after composing himself, his cheeks probably redder than Gabriel's underwear, which looked like it was silk. Figures.

Gabriel licked his lips and Sam felt his eyes as he studied the hunter. If it were possible Sam went even redder. "Damn, I really hope that's a request." He muttered, eyes firmly trained on Sam's dick.

Sam was gonna give a witty response, honestly. But before he could, Gabriel's mouth was on his and the angel was sat in his lap and oh  _God_  his dick was rubbing against Gabriel's through the thin fabric. The feeling was enough to force a moan from his mouth into Gabriel's. The bastard just grinned and rocked against him more forcefully.

"Take them off." Sam growled. He felt Gabriel laugh against his mouth and rock forwards.

"Ask politely." Gabriel breathed, nipping at Sam's lips.

"Fuck, please." Sam groaned, hips bucking upwards.

Gabriel snapped his fingers and the clothing was gone. He moaned and ground into Sam roughly. One of his hands came up to tangle in Sam's hair and the other snaked between them to wrap around their dicks, he could barely hold the both of them but his slow, steady pulls were enough to have Sam thrusting into his hand and breaking the kiss for air to let out another moan.

Gabriel took this opportunity to attack Sam's neck, sucking bruises and kissing wherever he could.

"Fuck, can I-" Sam was interrupted by another moan caused by Gabriel tugging his head back sharply to get better access to his neck.

"Can you what Sammy?" Gabriel teased. Instead of answering Sam projected his thoughts, his fantasies: Gabriel riding him, flushed and crying out Sam's name above him; or Sam fucking Gabriel into the mattress as the angel yelled and moaned and cursed in as many languages as there were. "Oh fuck." Gabriel muttered, eyes wide and filled with lust, sounding for all the world like the air had been stolen from his lungs. "How about you get the fuck to it."

He removed his hand from their dicks and Sam whimpered at the loss of contact. But then Gabriel snapped his fingers and there was lube on Sam's hand and Gabriel was on his knees tilting Sam's head back and kissing him breathless.

"What are you waiting for?" Gabriel smirked once he'd pulled away to allow Sam to breathe. Sam opened his eyes and met Gabriel's, the gold ring of his iris was thin but dazzlingly bright. "Fuck me."

That was stupidly hot and Sam had to take a moment to remember how to function. His brain finally seemed to decide to work again and he pulled Gabriel's lips back to his with his non lubed hand. Gabriel groaned into the kiss and pulled roughly on Sam's hair with both hands now.

Sam felt his way down Gabriel's body, carefully not getting lube anywhere and making note of where he was going to mark him. When he reached Gabriel's hole he breathed in sharply, heart racing. His stomach seemed to turn into a snake pit of nerves.

Gabriel broke the kiss. "Ever done this before?" He asked, smiling kindly, a more human smile than Sam had ever seen from him even with his eyes currently shining like miniature eclipses. Sam shook his head. "Okay, just remember, one finger at a time, I like this whole human foreplay thing."

Sam laughed and kissed him again. He pushed the tip of his middle finger in, shocked at how different this was to a vagina.

Gabriel laughed. "Y'know, I could give myself one of those." He purred. Sam made a note of that and swallowed Gabriel's next laugh. He pushed his finger in to the knuckle. Gabriel gasped and arched his back. Sam stilled, worried.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Fuck. Ten times better than it, sunshine. But if you don't start those fucking fingers of yours moving I think I might die." He breathed. Sam grinned and kissed along Gabriel's collar as he dragged his finger slowly back out. Gabriel made a vaguely frustrated noise. "Faster." He demanded. Sam bit down on Gabriel's shoulder gently as he pushed his finger back in, much faster now. "Fuck, yeah, that's better." Gabriel moaned.

Sam shut his eyes and focused on the taste of the angel's skin as he sucked a bruise into it. He tasted human, but there was something else there too, a hint of sugar that Sam nearly rolled his eyes at. Gabriel started to say something,  probably about candy, but before he even got the first word out Sam added another finger and his words were broken by a loud moan.

"Fuck, Sam." Sam broke away from the angel's chest, satisfied with the dark mark he'd left. He looked up at him and Gabriel bent his head down to catch Sam's lips in a rough kiss that was possessive and needy and turned Sam on even more.

He groaned and added a third finger. Gabriel pulled away and arched his back, moaning into the air. His throat was at Sam's lips and he decided that something should be done involving the both of those. So he did something. He sucked another bruise into the pale skin and thrust his fingers harder and faster in and out.

"Fuck, Sam. I'm ready. Please, fuck, Sam. Fuck me." Gabriel groaned.

Sam pulled his fingers out faster than he thought he could and grabbed his dick. He trailed kisses along Gabriel's collar and lowered him, finding his hole with the head of his dick and seating him on it. Sam's dick was slick now and slid inside easily. When it did so he gasped. Gabriel was still tight and so so fucking hot. For a moment he saw everything brighter than ever and was too stunned to do anything but breathe heavily against Gabriel's chest.

"Shit. You really are proportional, aren't you?" Gabriel chuckled. "Move your head and let's get this party started."

Sam obeyed, he looked up at Gabriel and the angel grinned down at him. A groan was pulled from his throat when Gabriel rolled his hips, and another when he lifted himself.

The angel began to ride him, taking Sam's breath away with every movement. His back arched and small mews and moans fell from his open mouth. His eyes were shut but the solar light from his irises shone through the lids. Sam's hips began to buck and Gabriel gasped.

"Oh  _fuck_ , Sam." He groaned, high pitched and pleading. His hands caught in Sam's hair, tugging and tangling.

Gabriel's throat was taught and Sam leaned in to scrape his teeth against it, running his tongue over the red marks his teeth left. Gabriel was muttering in languages that were anything but English, running his hands and eyes over Sam's body, leaving tingling trails in their wake. Sam caught the occasional word he understood, and his face flushed at every one. They were words he didn't deserve. His stomach twisted and knotted.

Suddenly Gabriel was speaking English. "Beautiful." He murmured. "Wonderful. Kind. Fuck. Incredible. Perfect. Worthy. Loved. Oh Fuck. Handsome. Pretty. Amazing. Fuck, fuck."

Sam's hands had tightened on Gabriel's hips, tight enough to bruise a human.

"Fuck, it'll bruise. It'll bruise and everyone'll see that I'm yours." Gabriel groaned.

Sam's mouth fell open in a drawn out, whimpering moan. He wasn't gonna last much longer if Gabriel kept saying shit like that.

"Race you to the finish." Gabriel quipped, breathing heavily, smirking down at Sam.

"You're on." Sam grinned. He moved his hand to pull Gabriel's lips to his and fucked him faster, kissing him roughly. Gabriel yelled out at every other thrust, his noises swallowed by Sam. Sam reached between them to wrap his hand around Gabriel's dick. Gabriel gasped, pulling his head away from Sam's momentarily.

"That's fucking cheating." He accused.

Sam shrugged somewhat. "Says who?" 

"Says me." Gabriel growled, nipping at Sam's lip.

"Oh yeah. And what are you gonna do about it?"

Gabriel circled his hips, lips meeting Sam's again. Sam moaned, and this time Gabriel stole the noises from his mouth. 

Sam sped up his hand on Gabriel's dick, and Gabriel was the one making noises again. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." He groaned into Sam's mouth, "Shit, Sam, your fucking hands. Fuck Sam, you're amazing."

Sam actually whimpered, he was so close. So close. 

"Fuck, Sam, cum for me, please." Gabriel gasped, words becoming incoherent as he increased his speed on Sam's cock. Sam was powerless to stop himself. He practically screamed as his orgasm washed over him, eyes screwing shut. A moment later Gabriel's incoherent babbling became a broken gasp in the form of Sam's name and Sam's eyes flew open. 

Gabriel came a few seconds later, his eyes wide open and shining, mouth hanging open, chest risen and taught. His head fell backwards and a high pitched moan escaped with his breath. He dropped his head forwards against Sam's, fisting one hand in his hair and using the other to hold them up as they fell slightly backwards onto the bed. 

"That. Was fucking  _incredible_." Gabriel laughed shakily. He rolled off of Sam and twisted impossibly until he was lying down on the bed with his head on the pillows, belly splattered with cum. Sam crawled up to join him and lay down on his back, carefully avoiding rubbing the mess on his stomach against anything. He only had to wonder if Gabriel could snap it off when it was gone, no snap needed. "I only do the snapping thing for the added drama."

"You melodramatic fuck." Sam chuckled, kissing Gabriel on the shoulder. Gabriel hummed in return.

"I won." He sang. It took Sam a moment to realise what he was talking about, and then he rolled his eyes. "What's my prize?"

"You'll find out in the morning.

"Is that a promise."

"Oh  _yes_."


End file.
